And her heart stopped beating
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: Bonnie Wakes up alone in the old witches house not knowing the pain and drama coming her way. Bonnie/Klaus or Bonnie/Damon pairing not sure yet but leaning more towards Bonnie/Klaus let me know who you think she should fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and CW not me, this is just a idea at the moment let me know if you think I should carry on.**

****BPOV:

All I remember is going to bed the next thing I know I am in the old witch house and every time I step outside the door, the sun burns into my eyes and every noise is deafening what the hell is happening to me? "Bonnie you there?" I hear Stefan's voice as if he were shouting in my ear "Yes" I breathe hoping to make the noise stop "Bonnie are you ok?" My eyes snap up he is stood in front of me know his voice louder something I didn't think possible "Not really and you don't have to shout the noise is deafening without that thank you," Stefan's eyes widened "what?" Stefan stood and held his hand out to me "Why don't we go back to mine Bonnie, I don't think either of us are going to make it to school today." I nodded and took his hand all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball under my duvet and shut out the world.

We made it to the boarding house in record time "Ok Bonnie why don't you head to the lounge and I will go and make us some tea." I nodded and made my way to the sofas Stefan entered shortly after carrying two mugs "Why don't you tell me what happened?" I smiled a small smile taking the mug he offered me I told him that I had gone to bed and woke up after a strange dream with a splitting migraine in the old witches house "Bonnie what was the dream about?" I told him dreamed I was walking through the woods being called by a female voice when I reached a clearing I saw a woman stood in the middle holding a glass she placed the glass in my hand and told me to drink, I remember in my dream hearing a chant in the background but it seemed so far away once I had finished the glass everything went black and he knew the rest from there.

"Brother, teen witch we have a guest." Stefan's eyebrows furrowed "What do you want Klaus?" The smiling vampire strolled into the lounge his smile falling we he turned to me "Bonnie love this woman you were telling Stefan here about what did she look like?" I explained she had long blonde hair, brown eyes and looked to be in her mid to late 30's His face became stoic, like stone almost "Bonnie I hope you feel better soon Stefan, Damon a word." As they left I took a swing of my tea it burned "AHH" I screeched but the burning soon stopped "Bonnie are you alright?" I looked up to see Stefan "I'm ok the tea burned that all but the burning stopped now he nodded and left the room again.

DPOV:

"Ok Klaus what was with the bipolar mood changes in there?" I watched Stefan walk up to us he looked like he just found out someone had died "That was no dream was it Klaus?" who shook his head "No Rebekah felt a disturbance in the balance last night and from what dear Bonnie had to say it sounds like my mother is awake and turning people for some god forsaken reason." My jaw dropped "You mean Sabrina in there is a vampire and doesn't even know it yet" well this drama was easy for us to handle it was Mystic falls after all someone was being turned every week and for once it wasn't me doing the turning, my brothers suddenly looked down at the ground and Klaus said the six words which made it feel like the world had just stopped spinning "Not just a vampire Damon an original,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do, and thanks for the reviews it was a great confidence boost. Anyway here is part two.**

DPOV:

"So you are telling me that your mother the one that wants you all dead turned Bonnie into what she is trying to destroy?" Klaus nodded leaving me with one question "Why?" I looked to both of them, neither spoke Stefan looked utterly defeated and Klaus well he looks like he always dose sycophantic. "Well Bonnie should come with me she is a member of my family now, my mother saw to that." Stefan's head shoot up "No she stays with us she is our friend and she trusts us." Klaus smiled "Sorry but she's already gone." And then he disappeared "We need to get her back Damon." I nodded not only because Elena would kill us but because the little witch was growing on me. We began forming a plan it was time to call in the troops even baby Gilbert.

BPOV:

"Welcome to your new room Bonnie." I turned to him "What do you want with me Klaus?" "Bonnie love I want to help," he took a step close with every word he said "you'll need my help soon enough." Then another blonde head walked into the room "What's going on Nik?" The smile his face had held just moments ago morphed into a grimace "Rebekah why don't you and I go and get some food we all must be hungry." Both walk out of the room shutting the door behind them. "You two guard her let no one in or out without my say so got it."

KPOV:

"Ok Nik what is going on?" I turned to my beloved sister "Mother is awake," I watch Rebekah's eye light up and then the sadness creep into them "she has turned Bonnie made her one of us an original." Rebekah scowled, I had a feeling Rebekah knew why but I wasn't going to push now I just wanted to help Bonnie the sooner she accepted what she was and feed the soon she could defeat mother. We stopped at the grill and ordered food for the 3 of us and returned to the house in the kitchen I grab the three drinks and spiked them with human blood Elena's to be exact.

BPOV:

Klaus and Rebekah returned with food "Let me go Klaus." He smiled slightly "Sorry no can do why don't you eat and we will tell you a little story." I nodded knowing that going against him would do me no good I ate and listened he told me of how his mother and father turned him and his siblings to stop what happened to Henrik happening to any of them. He showed me a picture of his mother it was the same woman from my dream I then took a sip of my drink soda had never tasted so good I kept drinking till it was all gone and I still felt thirsty Klaus held his out to me "Here love have mine." I took it and drowned in the nectar in the cup. Then I noticed the look the siblings shared "What was in that?" Klaus sighed and asked "Do you remember the dream you had last night and the story I just told you?" I nodded "then you must see that it was no dream and that last night my mother changed you, made you one of us." With that I felt my world had ended "but why?" I breathe not trusting my voice not to crack, Klaus turned to Rebekah and she looked at me with sympathy.

DPOV:

We were sat in the lounge of the boarding house waiting for the other to arrive, I turned to my brother realising why he had look so defeated when he came out and joined me and Klaus "How did you know witchy had become a vamp before I did?" Stefan looked at me and sighed "I found her at the old witches house when we spoke she complained that the noise was deafening," I scowled the only way that place was noise is if you had enhanced hearing "Then when we got to the boarding house I gave her a tea," ok well that proved nothing humans drink tea all the time "one of Zach's teas you know the vervain infused ones and it burnt her." My eyes widened my little brother spiked the witch "Ok why did you do that?" He looked down "I needed to be sure Damon." I nodded "Ok why vervain why not blood or something that wasn't going to cause harm?" he sighed "I still wanted her to have a choice, but I fear that has been taken from her now." I knew where my brother was coming from Klaus wouldn't let Bonnie reject the change not now he knew he could use her in the stand against his mother just not how he thought he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do, ok so SunnyC wrote a review which helped me see a few things which I would like to clear up Bonnie didn't just leave with Klaus she was taken by his hybrids, he also knew what had happened because he had heard what Bonnie had said to Stefan and realized it was the same thing his mother did to him, that is also why he asked Bonnie to describe the woman. Here is part three, oh and as always please review and let me know what you think.**

DPOV:

"Ok so what have you done now Damon?" I glared at Caroline "If you must know Barbie I haven't done anything." She pulled a face at me and my brother stepped in "Caroline it wasn't him this time; we will explain it all once everyone is here." She looked to my brother a worried expression on her face. "Ok but answer me this why do I smell Bonnie, Klaus and two of his stinky hybrids?" just then the Gilberts, Matt, Alaric and Tyler walked in "Caroline you smell them because they have all been here today Bonnie was here because what happened to her last night and Klaus and his hybrids stole her." My brother glowered at me "Not helpful Damon." I held my hands up in mock surrender just cutting to the chase brother." I looked to each face in the room all held fear and worry "What happened to Bonnie?" Elena asked she sounded like she could burst into tears at any moment "Umm Stefan why don't you take this one while I fix everyone a drink." Stefan through me a look which said thanks sarcastically but there was no way I was telling them I don't do all this mushy feeling crap.

RPOV:

I was sat in the guest room at our home with Nik and Bonnie, Nik had just told Bonnie our mother had done to her what she had done to us all those years ago. "Why?" her voice sounded small and broken and my heart broke a little, Nik looked at me and so did she "She did it to stop you, she knew you wouldn't let us die because that meant all your friends would die to. She thought either the change would take your magic like it did mine or you would reject the change." Bonnie's head dropped and the fluid in my cup began to bubble and hiss like it was being boiled "She has to be stopped." Bonnie's voice was strong now and I saw Nik's eyes widen and his eyebrow rise as if to say is she doing that? I nodded. Apparently my mother's plan had back fired, Bonnie still had magic and she was pissed off.

CPOV:

I sat and listen to Stefan explain what had happened to Bonnie I felt Tyler's hand on my back as I nearly broke down. My best friend had been turned into a vampire original and kidnapped by the woman who turned her son, and she didn't even know what she was yet. I remember the way I felt when I awoke in the hospital scared frightened and drawn to a sweet smell coming from the room just across the hall. She needed us right now and we had no idea where she was, then I had an idea I grabbed my phone hopping for the first time in my life that Klaus wasn't over his crush on me.

KPOV:

I was amazed Bonnie still had magic, for all my experience once a witch was turned they lost their magic. My phone vibrated in my pocket it was Caroline asking me to meet her at the grill in an hour, no doubt to ask to see Bonnie. However for the first time the attraction I felt for Caroline, were trumped by my new feelings for Bonnie I didn't know what those feelings where yet but I wanted to find out. So I texted Caroline back saying no. Bonnie might want to see her but I couldn't risk losing Bonnie not now. She would help me and my siblings stop our mummy dearest and then Caroline could see her all she liked, in the mean time I had things to think about people to torment.

CPOV:

"No" that was all he put he has never said no to me before "Ok well guys we can't use me as a way in." Damon looked to me "And why is that blondie?" I scowled "Because I just asked him to meet me at the grill and he said no asshole." Stefan sighed and he got that far of brooding look he gets we he starts forming a plan "Jeremy do you still talk to Anna?" we all turned to Jeremy "Yes but she says she is all alone." Stefan nodded "Well maybe she could look for Bonnie and tell us where she is?" Jeremy looked hopeful. He and Bonnie had broken up after she found out about the whole kissing his dead girlfriend thing, but we all knew he was still in love with Bonnie so this made him feel useful and like he was saving Bonnie.

Anna POV:

Jeremy had asked me to go looking for Bonnie I told him I would try but did I really want to, I mean if he saves her she will be back in his life and he loves her. What if they get back together and he forgets me and I am left alone with no one who can hear me again. But if I left Bonnie alone with Klaus there was no telling how she would come back to them when he was finished with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do. So here is part four, and a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I know quite a few want me to go with the Klonnie pairing but I am a bit unsure as both have their pros and both have faults.**

JPOV:

I had messed up with Bonnie so bad and now she was gone, I couldn't lose her. I didn't even know how I felt about her when Anna was there she was all I could think about but then when she went Bonnie filled my mind. I was starting to wonder if my longing for Anna was just a shadow of what it used to be because of the way she was ripped from my life by my own uncle no less. I had asked Anna to find Bonnie 4 weeks ago and she had still had no luck, I was starting to wonder if she was even looking. "Anna!" I shouted "Yes Jeremy?" I turned and looked at her "Any luck?" She shook her head no, that was all it took to push the nagging suspicion that she wasn't even looking to a front of my mind "Are you even looking Anna, I mean he hasn't gone far we see him at the grill every day." She sighed "Jer he's a vampire the fact he is here every day doesn't mean he is keeping her here. Why is this so important anyway?" Her last comment confirmed my suspicions "Leave Anna." My voice was flat unfeeling, I couldn't stand to look at her. Klaus was a monster and he had Bonnie god knows what he was putting her through.

BPOV:

I had been working with Rebekah on controlling the blood lust and rehoming my magic skills, being a vampire had blocked them but it did alter them in some way. It was like learning to walk again after you've broken your leg. Klaus just watched hanging on the edges where ever we were working, never close enough to get involved but never far enough away not to know what we were doing and how it was going. Rebekah was growing on me; once you get past her hard exterior she was just hurting like the rest of us. We had all lost so much we carried more baggage then most soap opera characters had in the entire run on a show, but with all the lows came some considerable highs to. I had left my phone at home when I had dream walked into the woods, I had ask Klaus to get it for me but he said I didn't needed it any message I wanted to get to my friends he would take to them. I had sent three messages but received no replies so I guessed he wasn't giving them to them.

SPOV:

Damon and I were watching Klaus's movements, Jeremy told us Anna hadn't even been trying to look so we had to go with plan B. We knew he sat at the bar in the grill at 1 everyday just to torment us but it was the best we had, Damon leaned over "He has three pieces of white paper in his back pocket I am going for them." I made a grab to stop Damon but he was gone at, to my surprise Klaus let him take them he smiled and said "I wondered how long that would take." Then he left, we began to follow his sent till we came across a group of his hybrid "Klaus says you should turn around or we are to kill you." I looked around and smelled the air he had come through her but he'd doubled back meaning she was still in mystic falls, I place my hand on Damon's arm and he nodded.

KPOV:

Damon had final plucked up to grab Bonnies notes from my back pocket so my job here was done, I left knowing they would follow me so I led them to the town border and put a group of hybrid to scare them into backing off. Once I returned to my little sister and Bonnie, I saw they were working on Bonnie's magic it fascinated me the things she could do the power she held no wonder my mother wanted to stop her. Every time I watched them pride and another feeling I couldn't put a name to stirred in me, my little sister skipped over to me "You know Klaus I could always put in a good word for you?" I frowned at my sister "What are you talking about Bekah?" she smiled and place her hand on my check "You haven't worked it out yet have you?" now I was starting to get frustrated "Bekah stop talking in riddles, Bonnie needs to be ready for mother." Her hand dropped but her smile stayed "Let her see the real you Nik, she will love you to." I watched Rebekah turn and run towards Bonnie.

DPOV:

Stefan and I stood in a clearing far enough away from Klaus and his goons from them not to notice us but close enough for us to hear. We watch as Rebekah skips up to her psychotic brother "You know Klaus I could always put in a good word for you?" he looked confused "What are you talking about Bekah?" her reply was like being thrown into ice cold water he was in love with my Bonnie. Stefan looked at me and I nodded we needed to fill the others in and read what ever was on these dam bits of paper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do. on to part three let me know what you think all comments welcome.**

EPOV:

Stefan and Damon had returned, Stefan looked hopeful Damon however looked like someone had kicked his puppy. After we had all been filled in, we sat and read what was on the paper they were notes from Bonnie. The last note broke my heart she thought we didn't care what happened now she was a quote 'monster' she couldn't have been more wrong.

SPOV:

Damon had been in a foul mood since we had gotten back from where Klaus was holding Bonnie, I had seen his mood change when Rebekah spoke to Klaus. "What has you brooding brother? That's my thing remember." He just looked up at me "He loves her Stefan." Not what I had expected him to say did he have feeling for Rebekah "Of course Damon she is his sister." Damon grimaced "Not Rebekah you idiot." That only left Caroline or Bonnie and the way he and Caroline acted around each other I doubted that. "You mean Bonnie," he nodded "apart from the obvious fact of he is a monster why does it bother you so brother?" He sighed "Because she is mine little brother and I will not share." My Brother was in love with Bonnie, why does he always go for girls he has to compete for. "You know Jeremy is still in love with her don't you." He laughed "Yes but he is no completion he kissed his dead girlfriend." I shook my head; I had a feeling this was going to cause major problems. If what Damon had said was true then he, Klaus and Jeremy were all vying for the same girl poor Bonnie.

CPOV:

I had been listening to Stefan's conversation with Damon absent mindedly at first but when Bonnies name was mentioned it had my full attention. From what I heard Klaus, Damon and Jeremy were in love with Bonnie, I was a little jealous, don't get me wrong I was happy Bonnie was getting the attention but I also liked the feeling of two guys fighting for me. I would miss the feeling and I bet so will Elena. I really hope Bonnie made the right choice when she found out.

KPOV:

I was sat in my study thinking on what my sister had said, what hadn't I worked out yet? Bonnie entered the study "Oh sorry I was just looking to borrow another booked." I smiled watching the blush creep up on her cheek, I longed to run me thumb along that cheek bone. That's when it clicked I had feelings for Bonnie the strongest I had felt since Tatia, he had once told his brother vampires do not feel or care but he knew all too well he wouldn't be able to refuse his feelings for long. Klaus indicated for her to carry on as he left the study he needed to clear his head, he rounded the corner to see Katerina "What do you want?" she turned to face him "Look I know I pissed you off and I am not sorry for that I am glad I live but don't kill Stefan when him and Damon attack." He laughed as if she had told him the utmost entertaining joke "Katerina what do you really want?" he watched her face morph form the despair it had shown to a coy smile. "To meet the girl who has Damon Salvatore and little Elena's brother in such desperation." The words intrigued and angered him "Damon feels for the young Miss. Bennett does he?" He asked trying to act like it didn't anger him the thought of someone else touching his Bonnie. Katerina's eyes widened "Yes and apparently so do you." He bristled "No, I think of her as a sister." He knew she didn't buy it but she didn't push she just looked past him, he turned to see Bonnie then he heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting concrete. "Leave while you still can Katerina." He said as he walked towards Bonnie, within seconds she had gone leaving only him and Bonnie "Love are you ok?" She nodded but he saw hurt and confusion in her eyes, was that hurt there because he had let the Petrova go or because she heard him say he had no romantic feelings for her he hoped for that latter because that meant he had a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do. Here is part six, oh and I forgot to mention Bonnie has now been with Klaus for a few months now, Elena and the gang are yet to save her because they couldn't find her.**

BPOV:  
"Yes he does and apparently so do you." Hearing Katherine say this stopped Bonnie from breaking every bone in her body and burning her to ashes. She didn't know how she felt about Klaus or Damon liking her, she doubted the later did he was probably just trying to lull Stefan into a false sense of security before going after Elena again. "No I think of her as a sister." Klaus's voice broke through her daze and she felt her heart break a little, then he turned to her and she flung Katherine into the door she was stood in front of "Leave while you still can Katerina." He was walking towards her; she watched the girl leave and the focused on Klaus schooling her feature to hide the hurt she felt. "You ok love?" She nodded staring into his eyes as he did hers all she saw was hope as he lent forewords towards her face. "Sir may I speak with you?"

JPOV:

I heard Caroline and my sister giggle in her room it was nice to hear "No way!" he heard Elena gasp "All three of them have feelings for her?" who had feelings for who? "Poor Jeremy he doesn't even know he has completion yet let alone its Klaus and Damon." Jeremy's heart stopped they were talking about his feelings for Bonnie "I know I hope she chooses him though." He wanted to hug Caroline he did to. "What about Damon though he deserves a chance at love, and we don't know if Jeremy is over Anna yet." He was, he most definitely was.

EPOV:

Caroline had just told me that Bonnie had a little collection of boys chasing after her, I was happy for her but I didn't know who she should chose my brother or Damon. Yes Damon could be an arse when he wanted to be but if he cared for you he was one of the most caring people she had ever met. She heard the floor board outside her door creak "Care who was that," she watched the blonde smile "It was Jeremy wasn't it." Caroline nodded well at least he knew what he was up against now. "You could have warned me Care." The blonde laughed "Sorry, can we watch this movie already otherwise I just join the brooding brothers in their plotting." She said doing her best impression of a brooding face and I rolled up with laughter.

RPOV:

I watched Nik and Bonnie stand staring at each other wanting nothing more than to bash their heads together and tell them to get together already. She had grown fond of the young witch over the time they had spent together and her brother had suffered so much at the hand of his own family he deserved this happiness. She hoped the eldest Salvatore didn't ruin this for Nik. I saw Nik lean forward and almost kiss Bonnie before one of his bloody hybrids came and asked to speak with him.

SPOV:

Stefan sat planning how to rescue Bonnie with Tyler and Damon, He was happy for Damon he truly was. He knew Bonnie wasn't a flying fancy for his brother he had seen the look in his eyes it was the same look he use to have for Katherine. Bonnie would be treasured with Damon but if Klaus was in love with her she would be with him to, neither love often but when they did it was with their whole hearts. Stefan wished for once his brother won the girl, he hated Klaus and even though he cared for Jeremy and knew the boy had been through too much Damon had been through so much more.

DPOV:

There was no way he was losing her to the stinking hybrid or baby Gilbert she was all his. He didn't know when he began to love her but he knew when he realised he loved her and now he knew he wasn't letting her go he had loved and lost too many times. Once they saved her he would tell her, he knew she would need convincing but then when she was he would take her away and show her every beautiful place this earth held. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, her smile the way she bit her bottom lip and her blush that was his favourite. "Okay well from what I saw there is at least 10 hybrids on guard at any one time and then there is the originals themselves to contend with." Damon looked to Tyler "Could we get Matt to ask Rebekah out so she is out of the picture when we go in?" Stefan nodded "We could brother but that still leaves the hybrids and Klaus." The front door of the boarding house flew open "Miss me?" Katherine Damon growled what was she here for. "Oh Damon don't be like that I come baring news of your darling witch." I listen as Katherine told us Bonnie was well and still had her magic, then confirmed that Klaus was indeed in love with my Bonnie.

BPOV:

Nik hadn't been at a single training session since are run in in the corridor, he wouldn't even stay in a room alone with me. My heart was breaking and I felt the tears fall down my face I knew I felt something for him but he obviously felt nothing for me. I needed to get away from here I needed my friends Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy even Damon for Christ sake I just wanted the hurt to end. I sat on the window seat in my room planning my escape I would never make it far Bekah and Klaus would catch me. "Bonnie can I come in?" It was Bekah I wiped the tears from my cheeks "Of course, it's your house Bekah." She entered walking slowly towards where I sat "No it's our home yours, Nik and me." I rolled my eyes I wasn't going to argue with her "Ok what's up?" I asked trying to change the subject "Matt asked me out." She stated my eyes widened then a smile spread across my face "That's great Bekah!" I exclaimed and hugged her "when?" she looked nervous "This afternoon at 3, but I am not sure whether I am going to go or not I mean we have training and … and" I laughed "Breath Bekah, of course you should go you have worked so hard with me and I have learned so much you deserve one afternoon off." She smiled "Thank you Bonnie but I shouldn't I mean training is important what with my mother around." I gave her a look and said "Is the great Rebekah Mikaelson scared of one little date?" She looked utterly outraged "No!" I laughed "Then go." She smiled she would go now if only to prove me wrong but I didn't care as long as she went I knew how she felt about Matt and I wanted her to be happy.

SPOV:

Tyler, Caroline, Damon and myself laid in wait dotted around the outside of the Mikaelson home, waiting for 3 o'clock Matt had text us saying Rebekah had agreed to meet him now it was just a matter of waiting.

KPOV:

I had been avoiding Bonnie since I had almost kissed her in the corridor; she probably hated me for even trying to kiss her. "For crying out loud Nik between the despair rolling of you and Bonnie I am going to go crazy," Bonnie despair why was his love in despair did it hurt her that much that he almost kiss her. "Speak to her Nik, she might just surprise you. Anyway I am off out." His sister kissed his cheek "Tell Matt I said hi little sister." She growled shutting the front door behind her, Klaus walked up the stairs to go to his room when he heard her crying his heart broke knowing he caused the tears she shed now. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see she had opened her door "Nik, is everything ok?" He turned to her and was about to tell her how he felt when the was an all mighty crash both of them speed to the base of the stairs seeing one of his hybrids holding the elder Salvatore by the throat "Damon, leave before I kill you." The Salvatore turned towards Klaus but his eyes falling on Bonnie and filling with love and warmth "No!" he roared and ran for Damon only to be tackled by Stefan and Caroline "We want our friend back Klaus, we are going to leave now and if you even try to stop us Elena will die with my blood in her system so that means no more Hybrids." I looked to Bonnie and saw how happy she was to see her friend who was I to deny her "Fine but know this Stefan I do this because I care for Bonnie, I couldn't give a crap about your beloved doppelgänger." I saw understanding dawn in both his and Caroline's eye they saw how deeply I felt for Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do. Here is part seven enjoy, as always please do let me know what you think.**

SPOV:

I saw Klaus lunge for my brother and without thinking went for Klaus as did Caroline, after I told him we were leaving and threatened to turn Elena if he did let us he shocked me. He turned to Bonnie as did I and saw she was happy to see us but the shock came when he said "Fine but know this Stefan I do this because I care for Bonnie, I couldn't give a crap about your beloved doppelgänger." I saw the love he held for her seep out from his soul into his eyes, even without that you could sense he loved her I mean he was willing to give up his hybrid for her. Damon walked to Bonnie and took her hand "Let get you home shall we." She said nothing in reply but didn't object when Damon pulled her towards the door but she did pause and turn to look at Klaus with the same love he had her. I began to wonder whether taking her from him was I good idea but I needed to whether this was just because he had been there for her when she was first turned.

BPOV:

After we got to the boarding house I was engulfed in hugs "Bonnie!" Elena screeched right in my ear so loud it would have hurt even without vampire hearing "I missed you to Elena." I said hugging her, then we all made our way to the lounge to discuss our plan for Esther I told them I still had my magic and had been training with Rebekah "Did it work is she back?" I turned to Matt shouldn't he be with Bekah, that was when it clicked they had told him to ask her out to get her away from the house this would break her heart "How could you!" I screamed "She will be heartbroken this is low even for you guys." I ran upstairs away from them all, I needed time and to talk to a certain blonde.

RPOV:

I walk in to the house to see my brother staring at the door. "What are you doing Nik? Where is Bonnie?" I saw the tear fall from his eye "They came for her and I let her go, I said nothing I just let her go." I had never seen my brother so vulnerable, hate burned in me I hated the pain Nik felt and hated how they had played me for a fool with Matt. I felt my phone vibrate; I took it out and saw it was the Salvatore house phone "What called to gloat?" I said into the phone Nik looked up to me. "Bekah it's me, listen I am so sorry I had no idea what they had done else I never would have encouraged you to go please forgive me?" It was Bonnie she sounded like she had been crying or was about to, my brother's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. I offered him the phone but he just got up and walked away "Bonnie calm down I know you had nothing to do with it, on that front there is nothing to forgive." I meant it she had nothing to do with that "Why then does it sound like there is something I have done that needs forgiving?" I took a deep breath in to tell her that what she did was leave us and break Nik's heart but before I could Nik appeared and shook his head "It's nothing Bonnie I'll see you around." After that I hung up "You need to tell her Nik, she deserves to know she deserves to make the choice.

DPOV:

We had her back she was in this very building, I could smell her but she didn't want to be found right now so I waited for her to find us. It took a lot of my self-control not just to run to her and wrap her in my arms; I never wanted to let her go. "Damon we need to talk!" I turned to Jeremy "I am not in the mood baby Gilbert go find your sister I am sure she will play with you." I saw his face contort into what I think was supposed to be an intimating glare but to me it just looked comical "Stay away from Bonnie; she doesn't deserve to be stuck with either of you monsters." Ok now I didn't know whether to laugh or snap the boy's neck for his insolence. "I can speak for myself Jeremy," we both turned to the sound of her voice "You are just like them, you may not kill people but you like both of them hurt me." I watched as he dropped his head in defeat, "I am so sorry Bonnie please forgive me, I thought I still loved her." Wrong thing to say Gilbert I looked to her but the anger that human Bonnie would have had wasn't there not even a little bit she just had this stoic expression "I have forgiven you Jeremy but I will never forget," He opened his mouth to say more but she just shook her head "No Jeremy the damage is done now please let me talk to Damon alone." I saw the tears falling from his eyes human Bonnie would have done all she could not to hurt the boy. "Damon," I smiled loving the way my name sounded rolling off her tongue "Why are you pretending to love me? Its not getting you any closer to Elena."

KPOV:

I sat in my study drawing her over and over again, wishing she was here and I could hold her. So I could wash all the hurt she has ever felt away and replace it with so much love. I ran my finger over the cheek bone I had drawn to smudge the charcoal a little to give her definition, how I wished it was her real cheek. "Nik?" it was Elijah "What the hell? Rebekah I will dagger you again love." Elijah smiled and stepped forward "She called me because she was worried Nik, I must say seeing you like this worries me to she isn't dead Nik all you have to do is speak with her." Klaus sighed and looked down at his drawing "It will make no difference brother I have done too much to hurt her in the past." Elijah sat in the chair in front of Klaus's desk "Give her a chance brother and just so you know I think you are wrong." Elijah then stood and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do. well here is part eight so enjoy and please do let me know your thoughts.**

DPOV:

I stared at the door my love had just walked out off, I knew she would doubt me but it was a shook all the same. "Damon?" I snap out of my daze to see Elena I can't help but grimace I had wasted countless hours courting her and not realizing what really had my heart stood just next door, I had been blinded by how much she looked like Katherine. Bonnie she had the delicacy of lily but the strength of a tiger she had the gentile nature of butterfly but if crossed she had the dead hit of scorpion. "What Elena?" she looked taken back by my attitude towards her "Umm I just wanted to say bye me and Jeremy are heading home." I nodded and motioned for her to shut the door again as she left, I regretted being as cold as I was with her I mean I still feel for her that will take time to go.

RPOV:

There was a knock at the door, I dint want to see anyone right now I felt humiliated all I wanted was Bonnie here to help me get through it. "What?" and my door opened to reveal one of my brother's hybrids "Umm there is a Miss. Bennett to see you, shall I send her up?" Bonnie was here but I thought she would be with the doppelgänger and her cohorts; I smiled and nodded "Please do." Within seconds there was another "Hello Nik." I saw my brother walk in and give me a small smile "Why would she come back? I mean after all I have done to her to her family her friends even." I let my smile fall my brother had decided he was no good for Bonnie, probably because my mother's return dragged up memories best left forgotten. "I will leave you two to it." He turned to leave my room opening the door to reveal Bonnie, how much had she heard "I came back because you both mean the world to me and no I am not here to stay I need to be in my grams house I feel safest there but I love you both." Apparently all of it, I saw Nik's back straiten when she said she loved us "As we love you, if you had told me when I first brought you here that you would work your way as far into my heart as you have I would have laughed in your face and sent you to the psych ward." She giggled at that "I would have done the same thing but here we are." I beamed I love watching the two of them the way she glowed when she spoke to him and the way he became my big brother again. The brother he was before Henrik died, before our parents killed us before we became the monsters we are today. Then we all came crashing back into reality when I heard Finn's voice "Well this is touching, Niklaus, Rebekah and Miss. Bennett." Finn nodded to each in turn forever the gentlemen.

KPOV:

I turned to my older brother placing Bonnie behind me "What is it you want big brother? Last I heard you were on mothers we all deserve to die campaign." Finn Smiled "Well now you have no witch, so that is pretty much assured." Well that was expected and I needed to keep it that way, then I heard her laugh it sounded as beautiful as the sun rising on a clear morning "We don't need a witch Finn, you know that." I saw my brother's self-righteous smile fall "Oh and you must in that case also know that if you an original all those in their blood line die." That meant if Finn died so did Sage his one and only love, Rebekah had been telling Bonnie more than just the best way to avoid killing someone. "That would mean dear brother that you sacrificing yourself makes you Sage's murder." Finn's mask slipped then and I saw the pain he felt, then it was gone again "You are a liar!" Bonnie shook her head "Ask your mother Finn see what she has to say, your siblings tell me you are the closet to her so surely you would be able to tell if she was lying to you." Within seconds he was gone, Bonnie now had my full attention "What are you not telling me?" She smiled and touched my arm sending wave after wave of ecstasy over my body "She is using a witch's bloodline find out which brake it and its game over for Esther."

BPOV:

After Finn left I stayed with Bekah and Nik trying to work out which witch blood line she was using but we came up with nothing. "Why don't we get the Salvatore brothers and the others involved, I mean you must have contacts. Wait you mentioned Sage she is Finn's lover right?" Both siblings nodded at me "Well could we track her down get Finn on side, my guess is he knows which blood line she is using." Nik snickered "What?" he shook his head "You love become more devious and cunning every day." I poked my tongue out at him which had Bekah in fits of laughter "I guess I could work with them again but I will not sit back and take any crap from them, they say nothing rotten about my family and my ways or I rip their hearts out." I scowled at him but agreed now I just had to break it to the rest of them.

KPOV:

Once Bonnie left to go home I went to find my brothers "Elijah, Kol?" I shouted "What is it Niklaus?" I turned to see Elijah and not far behind him Kol I grinned "We have a plan we need to find Sage," my brother nodded "and we are working with the doppelgänger and her gang of misfits." Kol just shrugged, Elijah however sneered "Why?" I was doing it to keep Bonnie happy but I couldn't very well say that to them they would think I had gone mad "Because they have contact we don't and the more people there are looking for her the less time it will take to find her. Now I suggest we start looking."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD L.J. Smith and CW do. Ok so here is part nine, sorry for the delay in updating I have had a lot going on since Christmas but I am back now. So as always read and review.

DPOV:

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT!" I exclaimed Bonnie slumped and I felt guilty but what she asked was too much, she wanted us to work with the man who took her from me. "It's only till Esther is stopped when that is done so is the truce, look I told you how we defeat her so wouldn't it be best to utilize every asset we have to pool all of the contacts we have." I sighed she had a point the Adams family of vampires had years on us, their contact would be a larger group than ours but I knew Sage. "Alright but only until what needs to be done then all deals are off." I huffed being the one to bring Sage in would put me in Bonnie's good books and piss of daddy hybrid no end.

KPOV:

I was starting to lose hope; my brothers and I were having no luck finding Miss. Sage or whose line was being used. "Hello?" I answered my phone without looking who it was "Hey Nik its Bonnie." my heart beat speed up if her friends had said no would she turn from us. "They agreed and we have a lead on Sage, turns out she trained Damon." I wanted to growl and rip the young vampire's heart out he was using this deal to get close to her and make sure I saw. "That's great Bonnie I am guessing the Salvatore's are off to find her now." I could hear her biting her lip "Well actually it's me and Damon going Stefan won't leave Elena not after being away for soo long." I did growl this time, he had convinced his brother not to go to get time with Bonnie and she was so trusting and kind hearted she didn't see it. "I am coming as well, I have a long past with her and I know how her mind works after all my brother trained her." After hanging up with Bonnie I packed a bag and told my siblings where I was going they nodded and agreed to keep looking for the witch.

BPOV:

Nik arrived and it took all my strength not to run to him and wrap my arms around him. Damon hadn't spoken since I told him Nik was coming he took Nik's bag wordlessly and threw it in the boot with ours. We left after saying goodbye to everyone. The first hour of the drive was silent it was driving me crazy. "Ok what is with the silence? Normally you two don't shut up. " Nik gave me a half smile "Only with those we care about love to each other it has always been words of hate, he is keeping his mouth shut so he doesn't break the deal and so am I ." I rolled my eyes men who needed them.

DPOV:

This was supposed to be just me and Bonnie. So I could show her she was wrong that I loved her and only her, but no hybrid boy had to come along to. This was going to be a long trip at least when Esther was dealt with then I could go back to finding a way to deal with Klaus. My hand itched to reach across and take Bonnie's but I knew she would read it wrong. We stopped at a little B&B for the night if I had known he was going to ask to come along and her say yes I would have just rung Sage and asked her to come to Mystic falls. "We need three beds for the night." I said to the man behind man behind the desk "Oh I only have one room left and that has two doubles." Both me and Klaus stiffened that meant she either had to choose and share with one of us and I wasn't ready for that she still thought I was using her to get to doe eyes at home not likely. Or one of us was sleeping on the flour.

BPOV:

I felt both guys stiffen next to me when then man said he only had the one room and it had two doubles. Then I realised why Klaus saw me as a sister so that would be awkward for him and Damon was using me to get to Elena great. We reached the room and saw the beds both said "I will sleep on the floor its fine." That broke my heart Elena had no idea how lucky she was atleast the man she loved, loved her back mine didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: sorry it's taken me so long to update I hit a bit of writers block and then started a new job so it's been a bit hectic around her. However here is part 10 finally it's a bit shorter than my last few but I am getting back into the swing of it but please let me know what you thinkand thank you reading.  
**

KPOV:

I awoke in the early hours of the mourning and rolled over and watched my love sleep She meant the world to me and she didn't even know it, mainly due to the fact I had told I her I saw her as a sister but in my defence I was convinced she would just pick wonder boy who was laying in between our beds. However now I wasn't so sure I saw the way he stared at her every time she moved or the fact I knew he could have called Sage and asked her to come to Mystic Falls and she would have so it looked like he had it as rough as I did. I watched her roll so she now faced me her soft features looking the most relaxed I had seen them in months. I sat up in bed still watching her but thinking about how long it had been since I had feed, I was ready to go and hunt when wonder boy wriggled on the floor there was no way I was leaving her with him he would probably wake her up for her much deserved rest just to get her to fall for him.

BPOV:

I woke feeling eyes watching me I open my eyes to see Nik stood at the end of my bed looking directly at me. "Hey." I whispered still half asleep I watched the corners of his mouth turn up "Hey I was just going out to hunt care to join?" I nodded I was starving "Yes but shouldn't we see if Damon needs to as well?" He shook his head "No with my mum planning to kill all of our kind it would make sense to stager when we go hunting if we go all together it leaves all our stuff open for example the daggers and your gimoire." I nodded and got out of bed he was right it would leave everything we currently have to use to stop Nik's mum open if all three of us went in one group. I pulled the jeans I had been wearing earlier up still feeling eyes roaming over me.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded in response and we left.

DPOV:

I woke to see the sun poking through the curtains I turned my head to the side expecting to see her lying there looking as radiant as ever but no she was gone so I shoot my head to the other side to see if he was there but no he was gone to. Then I hear her giggle outside the door so I shoot up and put some jeans on and opened the door to see her sat on the pathway with him outside "Morning sleepy head." She chimed I smiled "Hey how long have you been up?" I asked "We have been up for a few hours we went for a hunt we will wait for you if you want to go know or do you want to wait till the next stop?" My throat was begging me to go know but I would not give him anymore time alone with my love. "I'm good I'll wait." She got up and dusted of her jeans "Ok then we should probably get going then." With that we both followed her inside and started to pack, once we were all do we all got back in the car this time he offered to drive which I jumped at because it meant I could sit in the back with her. However when we got the bags in the boot he asked her to sit in the front so they could work call and check in with his demonic sister.

RPOV:

I was sat in Nik's study with my brothers getting ready to try the next witch when my phone rang "Bonnie hey, how are things going?" she told me it was going good and that they would reach where they thought Sage was in about two days I then heard Nik chime in asking her to ask me if we had had any luck yet so I told her to tell him no but we would carry on trying, I then asked her where Damon was and she replied in the back I asked where she was sat she said she sat in the front with Nik so the could both speak to me which basically meant my brother had devised this phone call so she spent the whole day sat next to him and not Damon which made me smile because it meant he was finally doing something about his feelings for her. "Bon you have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't" she giggled "there is nothing you wouldn't do." Which had me laughing "Exactly." She giggled again and hung up I really wish my brother had let me tie Damon up and just him and Bonnie had gone to get Sage they would have been together by now because my brother would have slipped up and told her how he feels being in that closer proximity with her his resolve would have crumbled. Or maybe seeing Damon going all loved up over her friend would make him buck up and tell her she hoped so.

KPOV:

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw Damon was asleep, perfect he moved his head to the side to look at Bonnie reaching his hand over he took her hand in his "How are you doing?" She turned to him and smiled "I'm doing ok, its still a lot to get use to you know." He smiled he did he'd been through it to when his mother first turned him and his siblings. "Don't worries you're doing great you know that right?" He watch her face glow with pride as she smiled "Beautiful." He smile running his hand down the side of her face.


End file.
